Meet You There
by mochaloca85
Summary: Lee thinks about his love. Slash: Lee x George.


Meet You There

****

Disclaimer: Lee Jordan, George Weasley and any other popular character referred to in this work are the sole property of Joanne Kathleen Rowling. She reserves the right to prosecute any and all people that she feels violates her copyright agreements. "Meet You There" ©2002 Warner/Chappell Music Canada Ltd. (SOCAN)/Stinky Music (SOCAN)/Slutty Music (SOCAN)... Aw hell, it's either JKR's or SP's. Not mine. (Though I wouldn't mind owing David; bassists are always the sexiest. Or Pierre. Or both.) 

****

A/N: This is the earlier-promised Lee/George songfic. Instead, it's just Lee musing about George. Think an AU _Leaving_. I also know that I've used the term "Slytherin sycophants" before (which I borrowed from Lavender Brown), but it's so much fun to say.

****

A/N 2: I know I shouldn't like Simple Plan as much as I do, but their songs are so infectious. It's like being a ten-year-old Backstreet Boy fan again. Except the members of SP actually play instruments. If I win that Butterfinger contest (which causes me to eat about three BFs a day now), I'm _so_ leaving AF for David Desrosiers. Or at least getting him to sign my bass and/or my SLUT T-shirt (or maybe steal one of his).

A/N 3: Not one review for chapter 6 of OAS? You hurt me, you really do. That's my baby, you guys. I just wanted you all to know that that's one of those wounds that just won't heal. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Now you're gone

I wonder why you left me here

I think about it on and on again~

"So it's finally over," Lee Jordan muttered as he flopped onto his four-post bed. He had just watched his best friends leave Hogwarts forever on their broomsticks. Sure he had been in on the plot, but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"Ugh," he groaned as he stared at the curtains. He missed Fred and George already. Who else was he going to pull pranks with now that they were gone? Angelina had way too much to do as Quidditch Captain and Head Girl. Alicia was too much of a girly girl to be involved with that type of thing. And Katie hated his guts. His other two roommates, Christien and Mikhail, were stoner slackers. They spent half their time drunk, the other half high, and none of it in class. 

But no matter how much he tried not to admit it, he'd miss one twin a lot more than the other. "George, why did you do this to me?" he lamented aloud, not caring who heard him. Besides, even if Chris and Mik were there (and sober), they wouldn't say anything. Lee saw them one day while they were making out in Hogsmeade. (They tried to blame it on the Ogden's, but Lee didn't buy it for a second.) Anyway, if they made a joke about his sexual preference, Lee would let something "slip." 

~I know you're never coming back~

It just wasn't fair knowing that he wasn't coming back. How could he just up and leave like that? The memory of the day two weeks earlier when George first told him what was up still haunted him.

~Flashback~

George walked into the common room, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. He headed straight toward the fireplace where Lee was chatting with Alicia Spinnet. "Lee, mate, I need to talk to you. Now."

Alicia giggled and George glared at her. Does she know something? Lee thought. She probably did; Angelina knew without Fred telling her. He made a mental to note to be more discreet before standing up and leading the way to their dorm with a goofy smile on his face. Fred and Angelina must going to be gone for a while if George used their secret phrase.

George shut the door after them, the serious look still on his face. Lee, busy stripping down to his boxers and reclining on George's bed, didn't notice. "So," he purred in what he imagined was a sexy voice, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm not in the mood, Jordan."

That simple statement sent up a major red flag and Lee bolted straight up. Something was seriously wrong here. George was ALWAYS horny, a fact that caused Fred to spend most of his time in Angelina's room. (Not that he ever complained. He just wished that Fred would remember to put up a Silencing Charm once in a while. Honestly, he was surprised Umbitch hadn't stripped Angie of her Head Girl duties.) "What's wrong?" he asked, concern filling his voice. He hadn't seen George this upset since fourth year when Ginny had been taken into the Chamber.

The tall redhead sat down on his bed beside his lover. "Fred and I were talking earlier…" he trailed off.

"And?" Lee prompted.

"And… we're going to do it."

"Do what?" Lee asked, genuinely confused.

"We're going to blow this joint, sweetheart," George said in the worst Bogart imitation Lee had ever heard in his life. But he wasn't going to say anything. Frankly, he was a little glad that George tried to make a joke to make things seem normal. But he knew they weren't.

"You're leaving?! Is _that_ what you're saying?"

"Well, we have to plan the perfect exit first…"

"George…" Lee warned.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying," George amended. He put his arm around Lee, who shrank back. "We just can't do _this_ anymore," he said, waving his hand to indicate school. "We don't have Quidditch anymore and frankly, considering our grades, I'm not even sure we'd even graduate. We want to get a head start on the shop and everything." He dropped his head. "To be honest, the only thing keeping me and Fred going everyday are you and Angie."

__

If that's true, then why are you leaving me here? Lee wanted to say. But he knew he had to think rationally. George was one of the most stubborn people he knew and once he made up his mind, there was no changing it. So instead he said, "So when are you going then?" He watched as George hung his head again.

"We don't know yet." He looked him in the eye again. "But when we do, I want you there beside me."

"Huh?"

"I know Fred isn't going to ask Angie to come with us because she has too much at stake. But me… I want you there."

~End Flashback~

~But I hope that you can hear me~

"Dammit, why didn't I say yes?!" Lee yelled. "Ugh. I'm such an idiot." The voice in the back of his mind laughed at him, letting him know just how big an idiot he was. Why did he want to stay anyway? Being commentator wasn't all that important. So what if he was a prefect? He wasn't Head Boy, so _that_ didn't matter. And it wasn't like he was going to get some important job in the Ministry. After all, it was understood that he'd be helping Fred and George run the shop. _I was wrong. _ He shook his head and laughed bitterly. "You hear that, Weasley? I was wrong!" he called to the air. 

__

~I'm waiting to hear from you~

He looked at his chronometer. Six o'clock. It had only been an hour since he had watched his beloved George fly off, an expression of wistfulness etched on his face mingled with the pride he had for showing up Umbridge. He looked over at George's empty bed. He couldn't believe how much he missed him.

George had promised everyone that he'd write, but Lee doubted that he would. At least to him, anyway. That look of sadness on his face… There was no mistaking it. And even if George tried to write, Umbitch had her band of Slytherin sycophants going through every piece of parchment that entered or left Hogwarts. He'd never even have a chance to see the letter. That is, if such a thing existed. 

__

~Until I do

You're gone away

I'm left alone

A part of me is gone~

He still couldn't believe that he really him there alone. They might as well, anyway. His other roommates were never there, Angelina was too busy for him, and Alicia was always with that damn Roger Davies. 

Knowing that George was gone for good tore Lee's heart in two. It felt like part of him had died, like part of him was gone. "Oh, great," he moaned. "Now I'm a walking cliché." 

__

~And I'm not moving on

So wait for me~

"I'm such an idiot," he lamented again. But he had made up his mind not to go and he was stuck with his decision. So he made a vow. "Screw moving on; I'm going to be with him. So, George, wherever you are, you had better be waiting for me."

~I know the day will come

I'll meet you there

No matter where life takes me to

I'll meet you there

And even if I need you here

I'll meet you there~

"I don't care what happens to us. Wherever you go, I'll be there. If you leave again, I'll meet you there. No matter how much I need you here with me."

~I wish I could have told you

The things I kept inside

But now I guess it's just too late~

As he lay on the bed, he wondered if George knew exactly how he felt. That he was completely, totally, head over heels in love with him. He doubted it, seeing as he never actually got up the nerve to say it. _I'm such a guy_, he thought to himself. _But I guess it's too late to say it now_. 

__

~So many things remind me of you~

As he looked around at the furnishings in his room, he wondered why he had to be a Gryffindor. All that damn red everywhere reminded him of George's hair. And the chestnut furniture reminded him of George's eyes, usually sparkling with excitement and anticipation of a prank. But only an hour before, they had looked so…dead. 

~I hope that you can hear me

I miss you~

"I miss you so much," he whispered, a tear coming into his eye. He didn't even bother to wipe it away as it fell down his cheek.

~This is good-bye

One last time~

He wished he had given George a proper good-bye before he left. Hell, he wished that he didn't have to say good-bye in the first damn place. He should have flown his broomstick right out with him. But hindsight is always 20/20, as his mother would say. 

~And where I go you'll be there with me

Forever you'll be right here with me~

"When I get out of here, I'm going to let him know just what I think of him. And I'm not going to let him leave me again," he swore. "I'll make sure he's right there with me."

I'll meet you there

No matter where life takes me 

I'll meet you there

And even if I need you

I'll meet you there

"Did you hear that?" he shouted to no one in particular. "I love George Weasley and no matter where he goes I'll meet him there!" And with that declaration, he fell asleep, dreaming of seeing George again.

__


End file.
